Impulsive
A Kith develops the impulsive personality when the user gives the Kith "destructive, unhealthy, dangerous items. (What would Lycus like?)" or uses an Impulsive Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * Hey! (username)! Look at me! * I CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER HOW AWESOME I AM * I don’t have taste, but I like you! * KABOOM! How’s that for an explosive entrance? * Ohhh, just imagine how much fun we could have if we sneaked into the Hope University lab without supervision... *''If Blepper:'' Ptooey! Bullseye! *''If Bumblebunnee:'' Don't worry, I don’t sting. Or do I? *''If Cinis:'' You're playing with fire… Me too! *''If Ferrec:'' I can't decide what my best feature is. My sharp teeth? My quick claws? My laser eyes? Pew pew! Hey, I can dream. *''If Flipperfin:'' Hiya! Tail slap! *''If Gemwing:'' GIMME A GUITAR SOLO, IT’S TIME TO BIRB OUT! *''If Hermithog:'' ? *''If Licorne:'' Whoopsie~ *''If Lumence:'' Guess why I’m sticky!! *''If Phowl:'' I'm telling you, the BEST ideas happen when you’re sleep-deprived and you should DEFINITELY follow through! *''If Pluff'' Quick, outta my way, I gotta chase that tail! CHAAAARRRRRGE! *''If Scalyx:'' The best part of making things is that they’re yours to use however you want... or to DESTROY! Mwahaha! *''If Talion:'' I don't start fights, but I sure can end them! Top of Page *''Homepage:'' It’s so boring when you leave... *''Kith Allies:'' We should pile up on top of each other to form some kinda SUPER Kith! *''Kith's Profile:'' That Kith looks like me!? I’m gonna fight it!! RAWR! *''Different Kith's Profile'': (I’mma pounce on them when they least expect it…) *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' We could take ‘em. Hey, you never know! *''Dressing Room:'' Can I have anything you don’t want to wear anymore? *''Message Center (Notifications):'' Did I do something? Yay, attention! *''Message Center (Messages):'' I wanna push the Delete button! Lemme do it!! C’mon, pleeeease? *''Inventory:'' MINE!! *''Quest Page:'' Pff, they’re hopeless without your help. At least we get something good out of it! *''Settings:'' Aww, there’s nothing to play with here... *''Achievements:'' We can smash through any past records together! *''News:'' Listen, if I’M not in the news, I’m not interested. *''Forums:'' I’ll stick to the Chatterbox to avoid being reported as spam... *''Friends:'' If all your friends jumped off a bridge, would you jump too? I would, it sounds fun!! *''Trades:'' Are we trading with someone online or offline? I don’t wanna wait around forever to get a response! *''Marketplace:'' At least this is faster than checking the shops every 6 minutes. *''NPC shops:'' “You break it you bought it”...? Uhhh, how many shards do you have right now? *''Games:'' Good thinking. Gotta earn back those Shards. I’ll help! HIYA! I’M WINNING! Cooking Before Cooking *Ughhh, what do you mean it's not done yet... I wanna eat it nowwww... *This is boring, there's so much sitting and waiting. Let's lick everything while we wait! *Do you need more ingredients? I bet I could take some from Robin's garden without her noticing... After Cooking *Yessss! Bet you I can make just as big a mess eating it as you did making it! *It's done? WOOHOO! Time to eat! *Eat the whole thing or nothing, there is no "try"! Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) crashes into you and shouts, "Whoa! (Username), have you seen this yet? You have unlocked the (Achievement description). This is great! It totally makes up for all those broken- uh, I mean, nothing!" *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) barely even glances over at you. “Eh, I’ve already destroyed one of those.” *''Marketplace Sale:'' (Kith name) jumps excitedly at the news. “Aww, sweet! I get to spend that now, right?” *''Marketplace Expiration:'' (Kith name) makes a rude noise and tries to take your (item) for themselves. “Hey, no one else wants it, so that means I get to trash it, right?” Transformation * “Hey! Hey! Let’s go try it out now! C’mon! Hurry!” Category:Personality